From Best Friends To Lovers
by NayaRiveraSeiMia
Summary: Santana e Brett sono migliori amici, entrambi innamorati l'uno dell'altro, che succede quando Santana ha un problema e mette Brett nella situazione giusta per confessare i suoi sentimenti verso di lei? Genderswap!Brittany


Si trovavano sul letto, lui con le mani sotto la testa con lo sguardo dritto alla tv in pantaloni della tuta e maglietta e lei seduta contro la testiera del letto con la divisa cheerios troppo occupata a fissare Brett invece che seguire la puntata di Skins, Brett non ama particolarmente Skins ma la sua migliore amica lo convince sempre semplicemente sfoggiando il suo broncio da cucciolo, e lui non riesce mai a dire di no a quei due pozzi di cioccolato e a quel labbrino che sporge.  
Santana è da un po' di giorni che pensava a come fare con Puck, lui gli metteva sempre pressioni per il sesso ma lei rifiutava sempre perché non si sentiva a suo agio, ma sapeva benissimo che se non voleva farsi lasciare da lui doveva concedersi, purtroppo con la sua bassa autostima influenzata anche da Puck, continuava a pensare che nessuno la volesse solamente per il fatto che lei era innamorata di Brett e lui invece la considerava solo la sua amica, per non parlare del fatto che Puck gli diceva che nessuno l'avrebbe mai amata, che lei era sua, e lui aveva delle esigenze e perció voleva fare sesso con la latina. Inutile dire che se Brett l'avesse scoperto avrebbe personalmente preso a pugni il ragazzo, ma questo la latina non lo sapeva, si sentiva così insicura, certo non avrebbe dovuto, infondo portava una quarta abbondante, aveva tutte le curve al loro posto, gambe perfette, addominali stupendi, labbra piene ed imbronciate, pelle ambrata, sedere sodo e perfetto, guance rosee con quelle dolci fossette e per di più era capitano cheerios, il sogno di ogni ragazzo, ma questo lei non lo sapeva perché Puck tendeva a scacciare via tutti i ragazzi prima che si avvicinassero a lei.  
Continuava a fissare Brett assorta dai suoi pensieri non notando che lui si era spostato e aveva puntato lo sguardo su di lei.

"Perché mi fissi?"

Chiese lui sorridendo, lei non si vergognava di lui anzi fin da quando erano bambini condividevano tutto, e ancora, nonostante fossero adolescenti, dormivano nello stesso letto sopratutto perché i genitori di lei erano poco a casa e lei aveva paura a dormire da sola la notte dunque lui veniva da lei si metteva sotto le coperte e l'abbracciava da dietro per tutta la notte proteggendola.

"Posso chiederti una cosa? Non devi farlo se non vuoi"

chiese lei.

"Certo Sanny dimmi tutto"

disse lui spegnendo la tv e concedendo a lei la sua piena attenzione.

"Sai uhmm io e Noah vorremmo come dire, portare il nostro rapporto al livello successivo, però io non ho mai visto un pene e non saprei proprio come fare, posso vedere il tuo?"

Chiese lei esitante. A lui andò il cuore in frantumi, non aveva mai avuto una ragazza, nonostante fosse il capitano della squadra di basket e dunque molto popolare tra le ragazze, aveva baciato si e no un paio di ragazze ma non di più perché non provava niente, era ancora vergine solo per lei, lei che era il suo primo e unico amore si stava per concedere a qualcuno, e quel qualcuno non era lui. Decise di far finta di niente e accontentarla.

Pov Brett.

"Uhmm certo ma sei sicura?"

"Si ma solo se vuoi se no non fà niente"

risponde lei ancora esitante, io non sapevo come fare, questa situazione era abbastanza fuori dall'ordinario.

"Lo vuoi vedere subito oppure lo vuoi in erezione?"

"Uhmm, subito?"

Dice lei più come domanda che come affermazione, io mi alzo, mi tiro giù la tuta e poi i boxer, lentamente mi giro verso di lei, con poca vergogna in fondo è la mia migliore amica, ciò non toglie che la situazione è imbarazzante. Lentamente mi siedo davanti a lei mentre lei guarda il mio membro.

"Vuoi che lo faccio diventare duro o cosa?"

Lei rapidamente annuisce e io porto la mia mano sul mio membro, gli do un paio di colpi e inizio a pomparlo, lei guarda la mia mano che lavora mordendosi il labbro, allora io chiudo gli occhi e immagino la sua mano al posto della mia e in un attimo diventa duro nei suoi pieni 15 centimetri, riapro gli occhi e la guardo togliendo la mano ed esponendomi a lei.

"Posso toccarlo? Se vuoi, io provo a fare quello che hai fatto tu e poi mi dico se va bene?"

"va bene"

Lei si avvicina e porta la sua mano sul mio pene, lo stringe e inizia a pomparlo, io mi sento in paradiso, una piccola mano liscia e calda che fà miracoli, e scopro che c'è una bella differenza a farsi toccare da lei invece che da me stesso, con lei tutte le sensazioni sono amplificate.

"V-vado bene?"

Balbetta lei, io rapidamente annuisco poi sento il suo pollice passare sopra la testa del mio cazzo raccogliendo un po' di pre-cum e mi lascio sfuggire un gemito, sento dei singhiozzi soffocati, rapidamente apro gli occhi e la visione che ho davanti mi uccide, Santana con le lacrime agli occhi, decido di intervenire, rapidamente tolgo la sua mano e mi tiro su i pantaloni nonostante la mia piena erezione, lei intanto seppellisce il viso nel cuscino, io mi sdraio su un fianco accanto a lei e comincio a passare la mia mano tra i suoi capelli.

"Ehy principessa che c'è? Dimmi cosa non va"

Lei si gira verso di me e seppellisce il suo viso nel mio petto tenendo la mia maglietta nei suoi pugni, io stringo le braccia intorno a lei accarezzandole la schiena e baciandole la testa, poco dopo si calma e si stacca appena un po' guardando in basso.

"Io non voglio fare questo per Puck"

Dice lei con voce rotta.

"Santana tesoro tranquilla non devi se non vuoi, qual'è il problema?"

"È che lui mi lascia se non faccio sesso con lui"

Mi dice, un senso di rabbia mi assale ma decido di stare calmo, prendo il suo mento e lo alzo così mi può guardare.

"San qual'è il problema se ti lascia? Tu dici sempre di non amarlo infatti non capisco perché stai ancora con lui, sai che puoi trovare di molto meglio? Lui non ti merita"

"Perché lui dice che nessuno mi amerà mai, che non sono abbastanza bella e che se non vado a letto con lui rimarrò sola, non voglio andare a letto con lui, ha ragione ma non voglio rimanere sola"

Io subito mi alzo in piedi e comincio a camminare avanti e indietro, dire che sono incazzato è dire poco, sono furioso voglio ucciderlo.

"Non ci posso credere, perché non me lo hai detto subito, lo voglio uccidere, e poi come hai fatto a crederli scusa?"

"Perché solo lui mi vuole, nessun altro é mai voluto uscire con me, nessun ragazzo mi parla"

dice lei con gli occhi lucidi.

"Tesoro mio non ti sei mai accorta che lui allontana sempre i ragazzi prima che si possano avvicinare a te, hanno tutti paura di lui, lui non permette a nessun ragazzo di avvicinarsi a te o parlarti, solo io posso stare vicino a te e sai perché? Perché non ho paura di lui, sono l'unico ragazzo che non ha paura di lui, ma ti sei vista? Sei la ragazza più bella che abbia mai visto, sei semplicemente perfetta, chiunque sarebbe fortunato a stare con te, io se potessi stare con te sarei l'uomo più felice e fortunato di sto modo, sono così innamorato di te Santana Lopez, mi sono innamorato la prima volta che ti ho vista, il primo giorno di asilo, eri stupenda con la coda alta, il vestitino rosa e le ballerine, io non sono mai stata con nessuna ragazza perché il mio cuore batte solo per te, e só che siamo solo amici ma questo è solo per dimostrarti che almeno una persona in questo mondo ti ama, e ne troverai molte altre la fuori, sei la ragazza più perfetta e incredibile che conosca, non devi farti influenzare da nessuno, soprattutto da Puck che usa solo le ragazze per uno scopo, quando mi hai detto che ti stavi per concedere a lui il mio cuore è andato in frantumi, tu meriti di meglio, meriti il ragazzo migliore di sto mondo, e lo troverai, e quando succederà farai l'amore con lui e anche se la cosa mi ucciderà preferisco di gran lunga che succeda con qualcuno che ti ami, ti rispetti e ti tratti come una principessa"

"Davvero mi ami?"

Domanda lei, con gli occhi lucidi.

"Ti amo come non ho mai amato nessuno e come non amerò mai nessuno"

"Anche io ti amo"

Risponde lei, io rimango sbalordito.

"Cosa?"

"Ti ho sempre amato Brett Pierce, ma non credevo di piacerti e avevo paura di perdere la tua amicizia, sei il ragazzo migliore di sto mondo e voglio stare con te e solo con te"

Io non c'e la faccio più, mi sento al settimo cielo, mi tuffo su di lei e la bacio, come non ho mai baciato nessuno, è perfetto il suo sapore, ciliegia, il mio nuovo gusto preferito, la morbidezza delle sue labbra, il calore della sua bocca, pochi secondi dopo si stacca e mi guarda sorridendo dolcemente, labbra gonfie e rosse, guance arrossate, dio è bellissima.

"Sei la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto"

Dico baciandole tutto il viso per poi affondare il viso nei suoi capelli e nel suo collo, lei ridacchia, io le lascio un bacio sul collo respirando il suo profumo unico.

"Voglio fare l'amore con te"

Dice di punto in bianco, io alzo la testa e la guardo, è l'immagine più sexy che abbia mai visto, lei che si morde il labbro mentre mi guarda negli occhi.

"Tesoro io non ho detto tutto questo per fare l'amore con te, abbiamo una vita intera davanti, voglio che tu sia al cento per cento pronta"

"Ma io sono pronta, ho sempre voluto solo te, ho aspettato tanto questo momento, ti prego non farmi aspettare ancora"

Dice io annuisco, mi tuffo a baciarla ancora, subito lei approfondisce il bacio e le nostre lingue cominciano a danzare, io mi stacco dalla sua bocca e inizio a baciare la sua mascella, una scia di bacio soffici fino la collo, arrivato li inizio a succhiare la sua gola, lei si dimena e geme sotto di me, io alzo lo sguardo, mi tiro su solo con la forza delle braccia e la guardo.

"Posso spogliarti?"

Chiedo, lei annuisce sorridendomi, senza staccare i miei occhi dai suoi prendo l'orlo del suo top cheerios e lo faccio scorre fuori dal suo corpo, sopra la testa, lo metto da parte sempre guardandola, poi sorrido a lei lasciandole un bacio giocoso sul naso, lei ridacchia, ed è dolcissima. Guardo in basso e subito sento il mio membro contrarsi a questa visione, seno perfettamente rotondo coperto da un reggiseno nero di pizzo che lascia poco spazio all'immaginazione, la guardo e le sorrido, poi bacio il rigonfiamento del suo seno sopra il reggiseno, porto le mano dietro la sua schiena e la guardo chiedendole il permesso con i miei occhi, permesso che mi concede sorridendo, apro i ganci del suo reggiseno e lo faccio scorrere per le braccia guardandola negli occhi per farla sentire sicura, bacio le sue labbra dolcemente un paio di volte poi guardo giù ai suoi seni e rimango stupito, seni vivaci sodi e pieni, capezzolo bruni duri dall'eccitazione. Mi chino e ne prendo uno in bocca succhiando e leccando piano mentre lei geme rumorosamente, ho appena capito che amo le tette, sono così morbide e mi piace succhiarle, poi la sensazione del suo capezzolo durissimo in bocca è magica.  
Passo all'altro capezzolo e riservo lo stesso trattamento, poi mordicchio l'incavo dei suoi seni e lei continua a contorcersi sotto di me. Traccio una scia di baci dal suo petto al suo addome, e mi soffermo lì ricoprendolo di baci e mordicchiando la sottile pelle sopra il suo ombelico.

"Sei così magica, è tantissimo che aspetto questo momento, ti voglio così tanto, voglio farti sentire bene prima, però se vuoi mi posso fermare"

Dico guardandola, lei sorride, un sorriso bellissimo.

"Ho sempre voluto solo te, voglio che la prima volta sia con te e lo voglio ora"

Dice lei, io mi tolgo la maglietta e la lancio di lato a me, mi abbasso e la bacio dolcemente solo sfiorandole le labbra lentamente, rompo il bacio e faccio scorrere la cerniera della sua gonna Cheerios e la tolgo di mezzo, mi metto con le ginocchia di lato alle sue gambe e mi inginocchio, guardo in mezzo alle sue gambe e vedo che le sue mutandine rosse hanno una grossa chiazza umida, sorrido e mi abbasso a baciare le sue cosce, ginocchia poi di nuovo cosce, lei geme e mi fà crescere di qualche centimetro, bacio il suo monte di Venere da sopra le mutandine, poi la guardo negli occhi e lì vedo solo amore, nessun cenno di pentimento o dubbio. Aggancio le dita alle sue mutandine e le faccio scorrere fino a levargliele, le getto da qualche parte e guardo la sua parte più intima, figa perfettamente rifilata, se prima non ero nel pieno della mia erezione ora lo sono di sicuro. La visuale è limitata perché tiene le gambe chiuse, dolcemente appoggio i miei palmi sulle sue ginocchia e divarico le sue gambe e dio, lo spettacolo che mi trovo davanti manda i brividi sulla mia pelle e rende la mia erezione dolorosa. Figa rosea, bagnata, gonfia, lucida, è così appetitosa, porto un dito alla sua umidità e sento quanto è calda e accogliente, porto il dito alle labbra e gemo perché questo é il mio nuovo sapore preferito, sento Santana emettere gemiti come fossero soffocati, la guardo e vedo che ha un cuscino premuto sul viso, allora ripercorro il suo corpo a suon di baci e levo il cuscino dal suo viso.

"Perché ti copri? Amo il suono dei tuoi gemiti e il tuo viso in preda al piacere, non coprirti, sei bellissima. Posso continuare?"

Dico lei sorride e annuisce. Io muovo il mio corpo finché non sono faccia a faccia con il suo sesso, respiro il suo buonissimo profumo e inizio a leccare le sue piccole labbra gemendo al suo sapore, i suoi forti gemiti mi spronano a continuare, passo la lingua sul suo clitoride gonfio poi lo prendo tra le labbra e lo succhio per poi leccarlo, mi stacco un attimo e poso un bacio sul suo clitoride, mi alzo quanto basta per guardarla negli occhi e appoggio tutto il mio peso su un braccio.

"Sei pronta amore, posso inserire un dito?"

Domando, lei si morde il labbro e annuisce, io porto il dito medio tra le sue piaghe, traccio la sua apertura e piano inserisco il dito.

"Cazzo cazzo Brett brucia"

Dice lei, fermo il mio dito a poco più di metà e la guardo.

"Lo só tesoro ma sono abbastanza certo che poi passa, aspettiamo un attimo poi quando sei pronta continuo"

Dico, passa qualche secondo e poi lei mi fà cenno di continuare, porto mio dito tutto dentro e comincio a muoverlo lentamente.

"Va meglio? Puoi gestire un altro dito?"

"Si però fai piano così"

"Sempre"

Porto un altro dito dentro di lei molto lentamente, posso sentire quanto è stretta e mi piace.

"Fà ancora male?"

Domando incerto continuando a muovermi dentro di lei.

"No mi piace ora"

Dice con voce roca, io risalgo il suo corpo muovendo ancora le dita e vado faccia a faccia con lei.

"Sei pronta per fare l'amore?"

Lei fà cenno di si con il capo, io levo le mie dita da dentro di lei e le porto alle labbra alzandomi in piedi, le succhio poi mi tolgo i pantaloni e i boxer insieme, prendo il preservativo dal mio portafoglio e ritorno sul letto sopra di lei e la guardo.

"Non serve il preservativo, prendo la pillola per regolare il mio ciclo"

"Ok tesoro, comunque mi  
piace averti nuda qui con me, mi piace il tuo corpo, mi piace tutto di te, e voglio che la mia prima volta sia con te"

"È la tua prima volta? Ma come? Tutte le ragazze della scuola ti vanno a dietro"

"Certo ma non amo nessuna di loro, non sono perfette come te, o belle come te, tu sei l'unica per me, e se non posso avere te non voglio nessun altro"

Dico baciandola, lei sorride nel bacio.

"Sai è la prima volta che mi sento amata e voluta in vita mia"

"Beh da ora in poi se starai con ne farò in modo che ti senta così ogni giorno. Sei pronta per fare l'amore? Sai il mio amico lì in basso non vede l'ora"

Dico indicando il mio pene che spinge contro la sua coscia, lei ridacchia e annuisce, prendo la mia erezione in mano e la porto alle sue piaghe, traccio la sua apertura un paio di volte poi spingo la testa dentro di lei, la guardo un attimo e la vedo con gli occhi chiusi.

"Ti prego Brett spingilo tutto dentro"

Dice io faccio come mi è stato detto e ci si sente bene, calde umide e strette pareti che stritolano il mio pene.

"Va bene, fà male tesoro?"

"Si continua ti prego"

Io inizio a muovermi lentamente guardando il suo viso in preda al piacere con gli occhi chiusi, mi chino su di lei e prendo un suo capezzolo in bocca, sempre continuando a muovermi, lo succhio e lo mordicchio piano sentendo l'approvazione dei suoi gemiti, mi stacco dal suo capezzolo e la guardo.

"sono vicino piccola, ti prego guardami negli occhi, voglio guardarti mentre vieni per me"

Lei subito apre gli occhi con fatica, sentendoli probabilmente pesanti e mi guarda.

"Sono vicina anche io Brett, ti prego tocca il mio clitoride"

Dice ansimando, io porto il mio dito sul suo clitoride e comincio a strofinarlo, sento le sue pareti spremere il mio cazzo.

"Sto venendo San, ci sono quasi"

"Anche io Brett ancora poco"

Arriviamo al culmine insieme, io mi accascio su di lei affondando il viso nei suoi capelli che odorano di cocco.

"Cazzo il mio primo orgasmo è stato woooow"

Dice ansimando io esco da dentro di lei e mi sdraio accanto a lei.

"Questo è il giorno più bello della mia vita"

Dico lei ridacchia e io l'attiro sul mio corpo abbracciandola, amo la sensazione delle nostre pelli nude a contatto.

"Hai fame? Vuoi andare a cena fuori al Bel Grissino? Come il nostro primo appuntamento?"

"Possiamo fare domani sara? Per quanto l'idea sia allettante ho tanta sonno e voglio solo dormire con le tue braccia intorno a me"

Dice girandosi dall'altra parte, io porto le mie braccia intorno a lei e l'abbraccio da dietro premendo il mio petto contro la sua schiena.

"Stiamo insieme San, voglio dire, vuoi essere la mia ragazza?"

Domando io lei gira la testa e mi bacia.

"Ho sempre voluto essere tua, dunque si stiamo insieme, notte Brett ti amo"

"Notte amore mio ti amo anche io"

Dico baciandole la testa e accarezzandole la pancia finché non mi addormento.

Pov Santana

Mi sveglio con una sensazione strana al mio ventre, poi ricordo cosa è successo ieri e un sorriso compare sulle mie labbra, subito svanisce quando non sento le braccia di Brett intorno a me, un senso di panico mi assale e sento gli occhi pungere, ho paura si possa essere pentito, poi noto la sua maglietta ancora per terra così mi alzo e vado al mio cassetto, tiro fuori un paio di mutandine rosse per poi prendere la maglietta di Brett e tirarla sopra la mia testa, fatto inizio a scendere le scale e vedo Brett intento a scaldare del latte, mi avvicino a lui e lo abbraccio da dietro.

"Credevo ti fossi pentito"

mormoro contro la sua schiena, lui si gira e mi prende in braccio appoggiandomi sul bancone e sistemando il suo corpo tra le mie gambe.

"Come posso pentirmene? Ti amo da impazzire volevo solo farti la colazione e dato che mangi solo latte e cereali ti sto scaldando il latte"

Dice per poi baciarmi mormorando un 'buongiorno amore' contro le mie labbra, poi si stacca mi fà scendere e torna alla colazione, io mi vado a sedere sulla sedia e dopo un paio di minuti appoggia la tazza con latte e cereali davanti a me.

"Grazie mille"

"Di nulla piccola"

Iniziamo a mangiare poi dopo pochi secondi sento un click, alzo lo sguardo e vedo che Brett mi ha fatto una foto.

"Scusa Brett perché hai fatto la foto?"

"Perché finalmente posso mettere come sfondo la foto della mia stupenda ragazza, tutta la scuola mi invidierà"

"Sei proprio scemo"

Dico chinandomi a baciarlo, e poi insieme finiamo la nostra colazione in silenzio.

"Tesoro vado a casa a prepararmi, passo tra 20 minuti a prenderti poi andiamo a scuola, mi puoi dare la maglietta?"

Un sorriso spunta sulle mie labbra mentre mi levo la maglietta, i suoi occhi si spalancano e deglutisce, io gli passo la sua maglietta.

"Tu sarai la mia rovina, le tue tette lo saranno, tutto di te sarà la mia rovina"

Dice continuando a guardare il mio seno.

"I miei occhi sono qui tesoro, ora vai a casa a prepararti"

Dico per poi incamminarmi su per le scale a prepararmi a mia volta.

"Devo Salire a prendere la mia felpa"

Dice, io mi giro e lo guardo.

"Sai è un vero peccato perché quella felpa mi piace molto, ha il tuo profumo, e io speravo fossi così gentile da regalarmela"

Dico io con gli occhi da cucciolo, lui annuisce in fretta.

"Tutta tua tesoro, sarò qui tra 20 minuti"

Dice e io finisco di salire le scale, arrivata in camera mi tolgo le mutandine e vado in bagno, apro la doccia e mentre l'acqua scorre mi lavo i denti. Fatto mi butto sotto la doccia e mi lavo per poi uscire e asciugarmi i capelli per 15 minuti buoni, il fatto è che sono così lunghi e ci vuole molto, dopo di che mi spalmo la crema ovunque. Esco dal bagno con un asciugamano intorno al mio corpo e mi dirigo in camera.

"Già qui?"

Domando entrando in camera, per poi dirigermi alla cassettiera, tolgo il mio asciugamano e mi infilo un paio di mutandine e il reggiseno, sento il suo sguardo su di me.

"Si, sei lenta tesoro pensa che nel frattempo mia madre ha fatto il pranzo da portare a scuola per entrambi ah, e per la cronaca è contentissima per noi due"

Io sorrido mentre mi allaccio le scarpe, poi mi dirigo verso il mio specchio e fisso la mia coda alta per poi truccarmi.

"Bene sono felice che tu glie lo a abbia detto"

"Io ancora non capisco perché ti ostini a truccarti, sei stupenda come sei"

Dice lui avvicinandosi e abbracciandomi la vita da dietro per poi lasciarmi un bacio nel collo, io mi giro verso di lui e lo bacio.

"Grazie, ho quasi finito mi prendi la mia borsa cheerios?"

"Agli ordini"

risponde per poi recuperarla, io intanto mi spruzzo il mio profumo 'victoria secret angel' poi prendo la felpa cheerios e me la infilo.

"Andiamo?"

Domando lui porta la mia borsa cheerios e mi segue giù per le scale, prendo i miei libri dal divano con iPhone e chiavi poi mi dirigo verso la porta, esco e chiudo a chiave.

"Giuro che amo questo profumo, ti fà sembrare ancora più sexy"

"Andiamo dai"

Dico io ridacchiando, lui apre la porta della sua auto per me poi mette il mio borsone sul sedile posteriore e si mette alla guida.  
Arriviamo a scuola e lui è velocemente esce dalla macchina per poi aprire la porta per me, prende i miei libri e li porta al braccio sinistro insieme ai suoi per poi prendere la mia mano con la sua libera, ci incamminiamo dentro la scuola e andiamo al nostro armadietto che da anni condividiamo, Brett appoggia i libri e mi da un bacio sulla guancia in quel momento arriva Puck.

Pov Brett

"Girano voci a scuola, che cazzo fai con la mia ragazza?"

Domanda lui, un moto di rabbia invade il mio corpo, ricordando la conversazione con San di ieri.

"Non è la tua ragazza stronzo è la mia donna"

Dico io, lui ride per poi darmi un pugno sulla mascella, che male, sento il sangue in bocca e lo sputo.

"Tu stronzo sei stato capace solo di mettere merda in testa a San, mi ha raccontato tutto, tu non la meriti"

Dico per poi buttarmi addosso a lui e restituire il colpo, poi inizio a prendere a pugni il suo corpo, lui non so come ribalta la situazione e ora mi trovo sotto di lui e sento i suoi pugni nel mio stomaco poi me ne tira uno sul naso e sento il sangue scorrere, in quel momento arriva coach Bestie e toglie Puck da me, mi giro verso San e la vedo con le lacrime agli occhi mi si spezza il cuore, mi metto a sedere sul pavimento provando a mostrare che non sono nel dolore per non farla preoccupare, lei si inginocchia davanti a me e mi carezza la guancia.

"Mi dispiace Brett mi dispiace tantissimo è tutta colpa mia, fà tanto male?"

Domanda lei piangendo io non posso vederla così allora avvolgo le braccia intorno a lei e l'abbraccio anche se il dolore mi uccide.

"Ehy tesoro non è colpa tua, è solo colpa sua, e no non fà molto male"

In quel momento arriva il preside Figgins e convoca me e Puck nel suo ufficio, io a malavoglia mi stacco dall'Abbraccio di San e mi alzo in piedi, le do un bacio sulla guancia.

"Vai in classe ci vediamo dopo"

Dico strizzandole l'occhio per poi dirigermi nell'ufficio del preside, entrati ci sediamo e il preside comincia a parlare.

"Allora ragazzi che è successo?"

"Posso rispondere io?"

Chiedo io educatamente.

"Ehy non è giusto"

risponde Puck.

"Beh l'ha chiesto prima lui dunque si Brett dimmi"

"Allora ieri Santana mi ha raccontato che Puck la sta obbligando ad avere rapporti sessuali contro la sua volontà e ho scoperto pure che la maltratta psicologicamente, io mi sono arrabbiato e abbiamo parlato di ciò, poi per circostanze che non sto ad elencare lei è diventata la mia ragazza, stamattina stavo andando verso l'armadietto con la mia ragazza e dopo aver dato un bacio alla sua guancia Puck si è avvicinato, mi ha chiesto cos'è questa storia, io gli ho risposto che San è la mia donna e lui mi ha dato un pugno sulla mascella, io allora gli ho detto che ho scoperto tutto e che non merita San e lo attaccato e ci siamo messi a fare a botte"

"Ma-"

"È vero Noah che hai iniziato tu?"

"Si ma"

"E che hai forzato Santana ad avere rapporti sessuali"

"Si ma in un-"

"E che la maltrattavi psicologicamente?"

"No"

"Come no? Dirgli che non è abbastanza bella e che nessuno la vuole e la vorrà mai e che rimarrà sola per questo deve avere sesso con te anche se non vuole non è maltrattamento psicologico?"

"Io uhmm"

"Ok Brett puoi andare a farti visitare in infermeria te la caverai con un'ora di detenzione oggi"

Io ringrazio ed esco, appena fuori dalla porta vedo San seduta a torturarsi le mani e mi avvicino a lei.

"Ehy"

Dico sorridendo, lei alza lo sguardo e si alza subito in piedi.

"Ehy cos'è successo?"

"Niente me la sono cavata con un'ora di detenzione mentre Puck è nei guai e stanno ancora parlando con lui, ora devo andare in infermeria perché non vai in classe e ci vediamo dopo?"

"No voglio accompagnarti in infermeria, ti prego"

Dice e io non só resistere a quegli occhi, annuisco tendendole la mano. Arriviamo in infermeria e l'infermiera mi fà togliere la maglietta, vedo che ho molti lividi gialli e blu e cazzo fanno male.

"Avevi detto che stavi bene"

ha detto San guardando il mio addome con gli occhi lucidi, non voglio vederla così.

"Beh ammetto che fà un po' male ma non è niente che i tuoi baci non possano guarire"

Dico sorridendo, l'infermiera mi medica e si scopre che ho una costola incrinata e il naso fratturato, dopo la medicazione lascia me e San soli e io tiro la maglietta sul mio corpo.

"Vieni qui tesoro"

Dico facendole spazio sul lettino, lei si arrampica e si sdraia accanto a me, io metto un braccio intorno a lei e l'attiro a me, l'antidolorifico sta facendo effetto dunque posso abbracciarla.

"Mi dispiace che per colpa mia tu sia conciato così"

"Non è colpa tua davvero, poi mettiamola così se questo non fosse successo tu saresti andata a letto con Puck forse, dunque che dire? Avrei potuto prendere ancora più colpi se avesse impedito ciò"

Dico sorridendole per poi portare una mano in tasca.

"Grazie per averlo impedito grazie tante"

"Di nulla comunque ho qualcosa per te"

Dico mettendomi a sedere e mostrando a lei ciò che ho in mano.

"Sai só quanto ami Tiffany allora quando due anni fà quando ero andato in vacanza a New York ho usato tutti i miei risparmi per comprarti questa collana d'amore, speravo con tutto il cuore che un giorno saresti stata mia allora la comprai sperando di essere in grado di dartela un giorno, allora stamattina lo presa da casa e aspettavo il momento giusto per dartela"

Dico mettendogliela al collo guardando il suo grande sorriso acquoso.

"Sei così perfetto Brett e ti amo alla follia grazie"

"Tutto per te piccola mia"

Dico baciandola.

Angolo dell'autrice: Buon anno, allora ho scritto questo perché ehmm amo il genere genderswap!Brittany, spero vi piaccia e gradirei qualche recensione dai, siate buoni datemi il vostro parere, grazie mille a chi lo farà.  
Un bacio a presto.


End file.
